


The Avengers Meet

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: The Avengers Love Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: All of the Avengers comeback to the tower. One by one they find that Tony is keeping something big from them.(A.K.A: Peter is Tony's son and almost nobody knows.)Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel. That right belongs to Disney and Stan Lee (R.I.P)





	1. The Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so many Marvel fics lately. I decided that we all need another fic where the Avengers meet Peter. This is going to have a different chapter for each avenger. I hope you enjoy.

It was what I thought was going to be a normal day. Spoiler Alert: It Wasn’t. I was with my dad at the tower eating breakfast when FRIDAY’s voice rang out through the floor.

“Boss they are here.”

I didn’t know what she meant by this but Dad perked up but also looked like he was going to be sick.

“Pete we are going to have some people moving in with us. I don’t really want them to get to know you so much. When one of them are in the room don’t talk to them. It is until I am confident that you won’t be outed and they won’t lash out at me. This goes without saying; Do not tell them you are Spiderman. Sorry this is such short notice, but I found out yesterday while you were with your aunt.”

I didn’t really know who he was talking about until the door opened and in walked the Avengers. I was shocked because here was earth’s mightiest heroes and they were wearing freaking sweatpants. None of them really noticed me until Wanda.

“Stark who is child sitting beside you?” She asked ever so politely.

“This everyone is Peter. He is my personal intern. Peter stays here if he works late on a project. Which for him is almost every day. He is highly shy so please don’t force him to do anything.” They snickered at some bits and nodded in agreement. Dad continued, “Peter as you have probably guessed they are the Avengers.” Pointing at each one, “Steve Rogers, Vision, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, you already know Rhodey, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov, and Bruce Banner.” Dad already knew about my _“Slight”_ obsession with Dr. Banner that he knew to cover his ears.

“O.M.G. O.M.G. O.M.G. Dr. Banner. I am a huge fan.”

“Yeah I’m the H.” I cut him off.

“Your work with gamma radiation is incredible. You have no idea how much I have wanted to meet you. I have read every single paper you have ever written. Once I even tried to recreate one of your experiments.” Dad cut me off this time.

“It was bad he went all mad scientist and I had to stop him before he created a mini black hole in his lab.” The Avengers all chuckled at this.

“I know you just met me and I bet you have millions of other things to deal with, but would you please do an experiment with me. Also if I showed up to school with your autograph everyone would either love me or hate me. So can I please have your autograph?” I was talking so fast that I was panting when I had finished. Dr. Banner was looking confused.

“Peter, no I am not very busy so sure if it’s okay Tony then yes I will do an experiment with you and give you an autograph. Do you have something I can sign?” I raced from the room and grabbed my favorite photo of him and ran back. I handed him the framed photo he pulled out the picture signed it with a sharpie someone had handed him, slipped the photo back into its frame and passed it back to me. I held the frame like someone had just handed me a million dollars.

Dad chuckled, “Thanks Bruce now he will never let go of that photo. Pete sorry to be the bearer of bad news but if you don’t leave for class you will be late. So get.” I slipped the photo into my bag very carefully and ran down to the garage. I video called Ned.

“Ned guess what.”

“What Peter? Did your dad finally let you fly the Ironman suit?”

“As awesome as that would be no. I finally meet the best person on the planet. I also got his autograph.” I pulled the photo from my bag and showed him.

“Oh my god really. He even signed your photo of him how awesome. We need to get together to discuss this development but sadly I have to go before Flash tries to take my phone again. Bye Peter see you in a few.” He hung up and Happy pulled into the parking lot of Midtown Science and Technology. I hopped out, waved to Happy and raced into first period. I beat the bell by 30 seconds. The day passed in a blur. I got through the doors at the end of the day only to be stopped by Flash. “What is this? The school’s biggest lier has done it again. Now not only do you have a fake internship with Stark Industries you know also now know Bruce Banner. That’s low even for you Penis. Lying about knowing someone who wouldn’t give five minutes of his time is pathetic.”

He ripped my bag from my shoulder and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. I heard glass breaking. I had to hold back tears as I heard the glass continue to shatter. After he had finished I grabbed my bag and walked over to where Happy was waiting. I was hoping he hadn’t seen what Flash had done, if he had he didn’t say anything. We pulled into the garage I ran to the elevator. I took up to the floor that had my private lab on it.

“FRIDAY restrict all access to this room from everyone but mom.”

“Access restricted.”

I got to work on trying to figure out how to get my lightsabers to actually cut through something other than hair. Turing out the lights I powered my red one. It cut through the darkness as my tears had begun to fall. I heard footsteps and voices outside the door.

“I thought FRIDAY said Peter was here.” Dr. Banner and Dad stopped at the door.

“He always either checks in with me or goes straight to here. FRIDAY Where is Peter?”

“Peter Parker is in his lab.”

“Okay well let’s go in then.” Dad scanned his badge.

“Access Restricted.”

“What the Hell do you mean restricted?”

“Mr. Parker has restricted access to everyone but Miss Potts.”

Dad had started to yell, “Peter Benjamin Parker Stark Open This Door Now.”

I keep working by only the glow of my lightsaber. Not wanting Dad to see me cry over something as trivial as a photo. After several minutes I figured he was gone so I stopped worrying. Now I heard three pairs of shoes outside the door,

Quickly I said, “FRIDAY restrict all access.”

I was too late the door opened the lights flicked on and there stood Mom, Dad, and Dr. Banner. Dad was fuming. Last time I had restricted access to my lab was because I was working on his gift and since it is nowhere near a holiday where a gift is required I knew I was in trouble. Mom was standing there looking worried. She knows that I don’t keep secrets from either her or dad. Dr. Banner was shocked at what Dad had called me. I was still holding my lightsaber.

“What the hell Peter. Why the hell did you restrict access to your lab? Don’t give me the you were working on my present when we both know it is nowhere close to a gift giving holiday. Start talking.”

“Sorry dad I just had a really bad day at School today. I don’t really want to talk about it. I just wanted to come to my lab and figure out how to make a fully functioning lightsaber.” I was looking down hoping mom hadn’t noticed the tears that were quietly streaming down my face. Dad seemed to notice how upset I was and stopped yelling. Mom although did notice the tears.

“Honey what happened at school and does it have anything to deal why Happy texted me about some kid bullying you?”

“Yeah.” I was quietly mumbling. I should have known Happy had seen.

“Pete why didn’t you tell us you were being bullied in school. We could’ve helped you with this.” Dad was hugging me while saying this.

“Dad you had it easy. Nobody believes me about having an internship here. I was so upset because Flash ruined the photo Dr. Banner signed this morning. I took it with me to show Ned.” I pulled the tattered frame and broken glass from my bag. The photo was ripped in places. The three of them gasped at the scene.

Dr. Banner began to speak, “Do you want another I can give you one for your friend Ned too if he wants.”

I began to smile, “I need a new photo of you though and I think if I gave Ned one he would die so yes please Dr. Banner.”

We all laughed at this and mom went to the computer and found another copy of the photo I had. She printed off another copy. Dr. Banner and Tony both found sharpies and they signed it together and wrote Science Bros on the back. They did the same for the one for Ned.

“Mom would you mind printing out a photo of you and Ms. Romanov and signing it for my girlfriend M.J.”

Mom and Dad gaped at me. Dad reacts to the news first, “You have a Girlfriend??”

I laughed, “Well yeah we have been dating for several months. I thought I told you.”

“No but it would have been nice to know before now son.”

“I have no problem getting a photo of Natasha and myself for her. Is she the friend that I did the interview for her blog for?”

“Yup that's M.J.”

Later after they convinced me to leave my lab; I went to the kitchen for ice cream, Dr. Banner stopped me, “So Tony has a kid. Don’t worry I won’t tell the others just please stop calling me Dr. Banner it makes me feel old and stuffy.”

“Deal.” we shock on it and I went back to my ice cream.


	2. The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Avenger who finds out uses Peter to prank someone, after complaining about people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next person to find out. I hope you enjoy

I was standing in the kitchen with Dad when Mr. Barton came in. I was eating pickles and cookie dough ice cream in the corner of the room.

“Tony have you seen Thor’s box of poptarts? I need it to get back at him for hiding my bow.”

“It’s in the cabinet above the stove.”

Clint was completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing in the room when he started ranting about how his children driving him crazy.

“Tony, Copper and Lila are fighting again and it is driving me batty.”

“I know how that goes. My kid tries his hardest to give me a heart attack.”

“You have a kid? Since when Tony?”

“Well he is 15 so, you know, 15 years.”

“Okay, wait - how have none of us found out about this mysterious child of yours? I mean we have known you for 9 years. We have 2 super spies, 2 assassins, a mind reader, your best friend, 2 literal gods (one of whom is the god of mischief and lying), a king, a vet, and several geniuses. Please explain now.”

“Well you see I only meet him when I found out he was gallivanting around Queens in a onesie.”

I heard Dad say this and felt the need to interject my opinion, “It was not a onesie, it was a hoodie with goggles.”

Mr. Barton jumped and turned towards my voice. “Wait Peter. You're Tony’s kid? I don’t really see a resemblance... So wait then who’s the Mom?”

“Yes, Peter is my kid. Why do you think I was so protective of him? His mother is one of my ex girlfriends. When she died, he moved in with his Aunt, became a freaky teen with crazy spider powers, and became a vigilante. When I found out he was Spider Boy I gave him a new suit. Then later I found out that he was my son from his freakishly hot Aunt May. So now he lives here most of the time.”

“Okay. Well then you know how it is with kids. Does Peter ever drive you so crazy that you don’t know how to react?”

“Have you ever met Peter? I mean you think how he drives you all crazy and so protective of him now imagine that 10 fold. He drives me crazy all the time, but I would do anything for him. He knows it too, which is why he likes to keep things from me, like the fact he is being bullied at school.”

“Wait Peter you’re being bullied in school. How come you haven’t mentioned it to anyone? NO ONE is allowed to mess with you, kid.”

“Maybe Mr. Barton it has something to do with the fact that I am able to take whatever Flash dishes out. Also it maybe has something to do with the fact that I know you guys. The minute you found out, you started planning how to make Flash suffer. Also you can’t tell anyone about the fact you know I’m dad to any one except uncle Bruce. Deal. Okay good.” I went back to eating my food, getting some oddly strange looks from Mr. Barton and my dad about the fact that I was eating one of the weirdest food combinations out there.

“Okay kid you win. Just you can’t keep letting the kid use you as a punching bag.”

“Okay Mr. Barton, how did you know he punches me?”

“Kid I can see it in your eyes when you say his name. You look quickly around the room then look back at who you are talking to. I’m good at reading people’s faces. Wait. Tony did you say something about a spider child. Like the one we fought against in Germany and the one that signed the new acords after you literally lite the old on fire. Because he only 15 how irresponsible can you be?”

“Well… I knew about his age but I knew he could take it and yes Peter is Spiderman not that the United Nations needs to know or the rest of the world. When I offered to let him become an Avenger, he honestly thought I was testing him. Which is actually what lead Pepper and I to get engaged. Also not even Bruce knows about Peter. And Peter, Pepper an I do not want anyone knowing about Pete’s secret. Okay Clint. Great. So now what are you planning on doing to Thor, maybe Peter can help.”

“Well I am replacing his poptarts with blood bags. So sure if the kid wants to help then I am all for it.”

“Sure I’ll help why not. Thor keeps taking my lightsaber to warm his poptarts instead of the “demon device” the toaster.”

“Great just one thing kid don’t be so formal call me Clint or uncle Clint. I don’t really care.”

“Okay.... Mr. Clint. Let’s go get Thor back. We left the kitchen with the poptarts an went to Clint’s room to get the blood bags. We took the poptarts out of the box and hid them in the bathroom cabinet. We grabbed the blood bags covered them in tin foil and put them inside the box.

“Uncle Clint, Is this dangerous to Mr. God of Thunder?”

“No not really. Did you just call Thor Mr. God of Thunder?”

“No… Okay as long as you are sure. FRIDAY activate protocol I’m so gonna be grounded.”  
“Protocol activated.”

“Now we wait.”

“Yup now we wait.” Clint and I sat down in the kitchen with drinks and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you want to see next. I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	3. PSAs & Newsreels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seamlessly harmless prank turns into an identity reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days so I could have it posted in time for the holiday. I hope you enjoy. Have a memorable memorial day.

"Who took my cooking gear? When I find out who took it you will be so freaking sorry." What Mr. Captain Rogers didn't know is that Clint and I had taken them and hidden them all over the top floor of the compound. He was sitting in his swing and I was standing on the ceiling above him.

"Mr. Captain Rogers Sir, what ever could be the issue?" I silently dropped from the ceiling behind him.

"Holy Shit. Kid where did you come from?"

"The living room." The from somewhere behind me a loud "LANGUAGE!" rang throughout the floor. I laughed when Mr. Captain Rogers groaned at that.

"Kid if you want food do you maybe want to help me find my cooking equipment."

I had forgotten the fact that Mr. Captain Rogers makes me breakfast. I sped throughout the floor finding the basics for everything Mr. Captain Rogers needed for my food. I ran back into the kitchen and handed it to him and he handed me a plate of food.

"I knew you and Barton had hidden them. I also knew if I asked if you want food you would give me something so I could make you food."

"You're good Mr. Captain Rogers Sir. Thanks for the food. Hey I should take you to my favorite sandwich place. Mr. Delmar makes great sandwiches."

"Sure kid. I will come get you from school and we can go get sandwiches."

"Awesome. Thanks Mr. Captain Rogers Sir. Bye." I waved to him and the other Avengers as I ran to the elevator. I made it to the garage and saw Happy.

"Hi Happy. Mr. Captain Rogers is picking me from school today. We are going out for sandwiches."

"Okay kid. We are at your school get out."

I got out and raced to my first period class. I did the same thing I did everyday in class. The bell for lunch rang, as did my phone. Clint was calling. "What do you want Uncle Clint?"

"Well if only Bruce, Rhodes and I know about you being Tony's kid. What do say to pranking Tony by faking a news report?"

"That is actually a good idea. I know how to make it even better. We can also prank Mr. Captain Rogers by making a new version of a PSA video for his swearing habits in front of minors. What we need is a fake news room, a chair without armrests, a video camera, and a pair of Captain America pajamas."

"I have everything else set up why do you need pajamas?"

"Well I need a costume and new pajamas it's a win win situation."

"I have to run out to find those everything else we have. Bye Peter."

"Bye Clint." I hung up the phone, and started to laugh gaining looks from Ned and M.J.

"Peter what are you planning on doing and to who?" Ned asked with a sound of exasperation and excitement.

"Well I need a new prank for Dad and now that all of the other Avengers have moved back in, it's time for them to fall victim to my prankster ways." I began laughing again. The bell rang and we all went back to class. The day continued on like normal after that. When the final bell rang for the day I ran out of the building and saw Mr. Captain Rogers sitting in a car trying his hardest to look incognito. I laughed at this and got in.

"You have a licence that hasn't expired?"

"Haha very funny Peter. So where to?"

I gave him the directions to Delmars and we went in and I ordered what I always got. Mr. Captain Rogers ordered something basic. We got back in the car and drove back to the compound. When we got there I ran to the elevator, got in and went to where Clint and I had planned to film the videos.

I changed into the pajamas and put on an extra helmet. When I gave Clint the signal he began filming.

I grabbed the chair and started. "So you like to swear in front of minors. I understand it's hard to keep your profanity in check. What you need to know is that profanity doesn't make you cooler. All it does is make you seem more dense. When around others respect what they are asking. Keep the profanity under wraps, especially when around minors. Remember children watch your language." Clint gave me the sign to cut and we watched the video and edited it so it ran smoothly. When we finished with one I gave Clint a makeover so he looked like a news anchor. Got behind the camera as he got behind the long news desk.

"Tonight we will debunk fact from fiction. It has come to the attention of the Media that Tony Stark has a child. We are going to use what information we have to decide if this story has any truth to it." He pulled a stack of papers out from under the desk and stacked them nearly. "Our first source is a  video of a young boy constantly seen entering The Avengers' Compound." A photo of me appeared with my hood up looking away from the cameras. "His face hasn't clearly been seen yet but it's just a matter of time." I was trying to stifle a laugh and was greatly failing.

“Tony Stark’s child where did he come from? Who is he? How old is he? Could this child be a lier using Mr. Stark to improve his own personal agenda? Will we ever know?” Clint took a drink of water and continued. “I have it on good authority that the boy in question attends Midtown Science and Technology. He goes by the name Peter Benjamin Parker to his peers. His girlfriend’s name is Michelle Jones. His best friend’s name is Ned Leeds. Peter seems to try and stay above the overcast shadow that his father casts on him. Will Mr. Stark ever admit that he has an offspring? I will use all of my investigative assets to discover new truths on this subject. This is WND news at 10 and I am Baron Clementine signing off. Good Night New York.”

I gave Clint the signal to cut and we both started to laugh.

“FRIDAY, Please have Mr. Captain Rogers and Dad meet me in the viewing room in thirty minutes.”

FRIDAY’s voice rang throughout the building. “Boss and Mr. Rogers you assistance is needed in the viewing room by Mr. Stark in thirty minutes.”

I groaned why did she have to use that last name. Clint and I ran to the viewing room. I set the news real up first and sat there waiting patiently for Mr. Captain Rogers and Dad to arrive. Twenty minutes later they both walked in and took a seat.

“Kid what did you need both of us for?” Dad asked with a quizzical tone.

“Wait Tony this is the Mr. Stark FRIDAY referred to?

“Yeah ask questions later Rogers. Peter what is going on.”

“Well dad I was watching the news and I saw a very disturbing news report. The media knows. I don’t know how but they do know.” Protocol I’m So Going To Be Grounded was already in place. I pressed play on the video we created and sat down next to my dad.

“Tonight we will debunk fact from fiction. It has come to the attention of the Media that Tony Stark has a child. We are going to use what information we have to decide if this story has any truth to it.” I continued to watch my dad’s face as the video continued to play. When it was over my dad looked furious.

Mr. Captain Rogers swore from where he was sitting. “Holy shit Tony I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?” I was trying to hard to contain my laughter when the next video began playing.

“So you like to swear in front of minors. I understand it's hard to keep your profanity in check.” Mr. Captain Rogers kept getting redder and redder as the video progressed. When the video was over Clint came from his hiding space laughing along with me at Mr. Captain Rogers and Dad.

“FRIDAY please turn the lights on and end the video.”

“Lights On. Recording Ended.”

“Peter, Barton what is going on?” Steve was staring at the two of us with a look of utmost confusion.

“I get it. Underoos and Barton made a fake newsreel and that video of you to prank us.” Dad said ever so nonchalantly. I was still bent over laughing.

Wheezing I answered, “Yup, We did. I got the entire thing on video. Which Dad you will never see.”

“I am still confused on one thing. Peter is Tony’s kid?”

“Yes Mr. Captain Rogers I am Dad’s kid. I thought the video and Dad’s reaction was going to be proof enough of that one.”

“I see Tony how long have you known that you have a kid?”

“It’s been two years at this point. Yeah two years.”

“Actually it’s been almost three Dad.” I rolled my eyes at my dad’s forgetfulness. “Mr. Captain Rogers Sir, this is going to sound crazy but don’t let anyone but Uncle Clint and Uncle Bruce know about this I want each of the other Avengers to find out on my terms.”

“Sure thing Pete. Can you please stop calling me Mr. Captain Rogers it is really okay if you want to call me anything but that makes me feel like I am still military Rogers not Superhero Rogers. Steve, Cap, Captain, Rogers, Uncle Steve, anything is fine really.”

I laughed at the list of names he had given me. “Is Capsicle allowed?”

“Just because you are Tony’s kid sure. Just don’t give any of the others any sorts of ideas regarding that. Deal.” He stuck out his hand for me to shake. Instead I went in for a hug. “Deal.”

“One more thing how in the world do you know about those god awful PSA videos?”

“Well being 15 and being in a school district where it is required for them to be shown I have seen the quite often in school. My personal favorite is the one on health and your body’s changes.” Steve’s face paled, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I really would. ‘So your body’s changing believe me I know how that feels.’ So what o you think I got shone this in my health class and I couldn’t believe my ears. Captain America the war hero was talking about going through puberty and how his body felt right after the serum was administered. My entire class was gaping in shock over that fact.” The look on Steve’s face was so priceless. I fell over from laughing so hard.

“Kid how about you join us in the living room for movie night. Since it would be your first Avenger movie night we will let you pick the movie.”

“Steve I decided to not be an Avenger due to the fact that I thought my dad was pulling my leg about actually letting Spiderman become the newest Avenger.” I realized what I had said after I said it. Steve rounded on Dad. “Tony you let us fight a kid in Germany? Are you insane? I could have killed him; he could have died.”

I laughed at that one. “Steve I didn’t even get injured and besides I signed the new accords without so much of a blink of an eye. No Dad isn’t insane. Yes i was the person who came in and stole your shield. Stop freaking out. Before I freak out and go into sensory overload mode. WE really don’t want that.” I had finished my spiel and lead the way back to the common room where everyone else was waiting for Dad and Steve to show up so they could pick a movie.

Steve spoke, “Peter is joining us for movie night because he is here all of the time and we all like him. Since it is his first movie night he picks the movie.

I smiled I already knew what movie I was going to pick. “Hey guys you ever see that really old movie The Empire Strikes Back?” a few of the chuckled at that and Rhodey just shook his head.

“Kid, yes most of have seen it we aren’t all that old.”

The Avengers chuckled and Miss Romanov looked at me with a quizzical look.

“Okay so that is my pick.” I walked over to my movie cabinet grabbed the case and put in the movie. I sat down next to dad as the opening title began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I sped typed this hoping to get it posted in time for an American holiday. School is finally out and summer is here. Have fun. Do something different. Remember to smile. Read lots of books or fanfiction it's up to you.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's prank from chapter two finally gets set into motion. As a result Thor goes to cheer up Peter with another God's help. When the Avengers find out who even knows what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know an update. Shocking am I right. As previous readers have noticed this is now a series so I wanted to get a couple more chapters posted before I post the First chapter of part two. I hope school doesn't suck.

As the group movie came to a close the only people awake where well me. I already knew where each person’s room was so I carried each of the beds. Luckily for me none of them woke up. The next morning The prank Clint and I had set up for Thor was initiated. He came into the kitchen looking for his box of pop-tarts to find that instead of great toaster pastries all he had was blood. What I was not expecting. He grabbed each bag and threw them against the wall in anger making each one pop causing the entire kitchen to become covered in blood. To say I was grounded was an understatement. I wasn’t allowed to patrol for two weeks. If I am being honest I wasn’t allowed to leave my room except for meals and school. Dad takes his punishments far too seriously.

About a week into my punishment I had a special visitor.

“Son of Parker I am here to improve upon your mood.”

I smiled because Thor was standing in my doorway with a box of pop-tarts and my lightsabers. He walked in and handed me the lightsaber. Then he pulled out a package of pop tarts from the box and began using the lightsaber to heat up his pop-tarts. When he was done he handed me one and kept the other for himself. Thor sit down next to me and begin speaking. “I am sorry you are not allowed to leave this location for another week and a half. Would you like to keep company with me? We could secretly invite my brother to join. He is no longer a bad guy.”

I laughed at Thor’s attempt to cheer me up. “Sure. Is Loki even on Earth?” He nodded and a figure dressed in a solid black three piece suit appeared in my room. “Brother why have you summoned me?” He turned and faced me. “Son of Stark why are you sitting in the darkened dungeon room.”

“I’m nottt.. To.. Ton.. Tony’s what makes you say that.”

“I overheard the exchange with Mr. America?” I sighed hopefully Thor could keep the secret.

“Okay fine I am Tony’s kid. Also this is not a dungeon room it is my bedroom. I got grounded for getting fake blood everywhere. Which if we really want to be technical wasn’t even my fault it was Clint’s and Mr. God of Thunder over here.”

“Did you just call my brother Mr. God of Thunder?”

“Yes Mr. God of Mischief Sir.”

“Oh Kay then. So what do you want to do then?”

“Well I want to get all of the Avengers in one big prank.”

“That we can do.” Loki and Thor looked at each other then at me. “Any requests for a specific prank or time constraint you would like us to meet?” I shook my head. “I will leave it up to you.” With that they left to go prepare for a prank that would shake the Avengers into thinking the building was to be haunted. As my grounding continued my friendship with both Loki and Thor grew to the point I could call them by their names and not their titles. Of course Dad and the other Avengers had no recollection that Loki was A.) on Earth or B.) secretly living in the tower. The day for the prank came and I was finally allowed out of my room for something other than school. Thor and Loki had finished the preparations for the prank the night before and had gotten everything set and placed. All that was left to do was to utilize the plan. I walked into the common room and noticed that there where only minimal changes. I began to wonder if I was in the right room for  prank because usually there are more changes. Little did I know that the biggest change would be the changes yet to come. One by one the Avengers walked in unaware that the room slowly changed from its normal to a room filled with stuffed animals, balloons, and other child like wonders. When the first Avenger who happened to be Natasha noticed the room they were standing in was filled with random objects. She turned towards Mr. Uncle Clint and I am spoke quietly. That actually made it scary then if she had screamed or yelled.

“Peter Parker and Clint Barton what did the two of you do this time?”

“What makes you think this was me. Maybe it was the kid I honestly had no clue why the common room is slowly filling with Loki merchandise. Although it isn’t bad.” Clint had begun to sweat under Natasha’s watchful glare. I gulped when she turned towards me. “What did you do?”

“It was I.” Thor spoke before I could respond. I was left gaping at the god in wonder.

“I did this so I could announce that my brother Loki has finally returned.” That drew the attention of all of the Avengers away from me and the prank. At the point when Thor had said ‘Loki has finally returned’ the person in question appeared in the room.

Loki was wearing a solid black three piece suit with his hair slicked back. “Barton. Good to see you.” I started to laugh because this had been the most ludicrous thing I have ever seen and I had seen all of Capscile’s PSA videos in school. Dad turned towards me and gave me the go to your room the adults are talking look. I bowed my head knowing it would be pointless to argue. I left the room and headed to my room. When I opened the door, it was covered in Spider-Man merchandise. I began to laugh and pulled out my laptop. I began to browse the internet until I deemed it long enough to go get dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an odd ending. I agree. Okay you know the drill leave a comment with who you want next. I want to give love to all of the readers that have stuck with my hectic nonexistent posting schedule. The fact that you continue to read what I write grammar issues and all warms my heart.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	5. Surprises & Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school assignment leads to D.C. and back. Then leads to a one time showing of a movie. So of course Peter just had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look an update. I recently have been through literal hell. Happy Holidays. I find that a new outlook always come with the end of the year.

Several days after the prank with Thor and Loki, I got an assignment for my AP World History class about World War II. I'm screwed. Utterly and completely screwed. Come to think about it, I could always ask uncle Steve to help me. Although no one would believe it if I said I got help from Steve Rogers. Maybe dad can help me. I mean my grandfather was a prominent figure in the war.

"Mr. Stark!! Mr. Stark!! I need help work my homework project."

"What do you need help with? Why are calling me Mr. Stark in the place of Dad?”

“Not important as to the name change. As for what I need help with we are covering WWII in my AP World History class and I have to make a project. I need help the problem is it’s on the Howling Commandos. Also I don’t want to talk to Uncle Capsicle for the project he’s too much of an important figure.”

“What am I chopped liver? I’m an important figure Hello I’m Tony Stark.”

“Dad stop being so dramatic. You know what I mean. He’s Freaking Steve “Language” Freaking Rogers. He’s the Captain America he was in charge of the Howling Commandos.”

“You could always ask his oldest and dearest friend The it Manchurian Candidate for help on your project.”

“Dadddddd he’s The Winter Soldier, I can’t ask him. His arm could collapse my throat in less than thirty seconds. Okay Peter get yourself together you can do it just walk over to him and ask him for his help.” I headed for the elevator and told FRIDAY to head for Steve and Bucky’s floor what he heard was not what he was expecting.

“Oh Buck I love you.”

“Steve, I love you too. The time we spend apart is almost unbearable.”

I silently gagged and knocked on their door.

“Uncle Capsicle, Mister, Sergeant Barnes-Bucky-Winter Soldier, Sir may I come in?” I heard laughter from inside the room before a voice answered, “Come in Peter.”

I opened the door hesitantly before entering. I just wanted to ask Mister, Sergeant Barnes-Bucky-Winter Soldier, Sir if he could help me with a homework assignment for school.”

“Sure I’ll help, what are you studying Peter?”

“Well Mister, Sergeant Barnes-Bucky-Winter Soldier, Sir…” I was cut off by Capsicle’s laughter and Mister, Sergeant Barnes-Bucky-Winter Soldier, Sir’s protests.

“Peter please stop calling me Mister, Sergeant Barnes-Bucky-Winter Soldier, Sir. How do you say that without running out of breath? Please call me Bucky everything else is no longer relevant.”

“Can I call you Uncle Bucky? It doesn’t make sense for me to call your boyfriend Uncle Capsicle and for me to leave you hanging.”

“Boyfriend? Bucky and I aren’t dating.”

I gave Steve a look that said I knew that America’s golden boy was lying to a minor.

“Cap do I have to make a PSA video about lying to minor instead of just swearing in front of minors. Trust me I will do it I haven’t caused enough trouble in awhile.”

“Fine Peter you really a menace have fun with homework I’m going shopping so I can make dinner for far to many people. Bye learn something.”

Bucky and I watched as Capsicle left.

“Okay Peter what are you studying for class?”

“Get this because I am studying you and the Cap. More specifically the Howling Commandos.”

Bucky started to laugh loudly. “Maybe we shouldn't have let Steve leave he could have helped us."

"I was thinking that we could go to the Smithsonian Museum and check out the exhibit and then come back and get more info on my project."

"You want to go all the way to Washington D.C. to get more info for your project come back and work on it some more? Why not kid I have yet to see the new exhibit. I hear it looks awesome. Do they really have details about pre-serum Stevie? That is what I really have got to see. Just one question D.C. is hours away how do propose we get there and back in time for dinner?"

"I can ask my Dad if we can borrow the quinjet. I don't think he will object."

"Your dad? Who's that?"

"Stark."

I walked away asking FRIDAY if she could call my dad for me. Once she did I asked if I could borrow a quinjet to fly to D.C. to go to the Smithsonian for a homework assignment. After I got approval I summoned Bucky to the quinjet and we headed off towards D.C.

"If anyone asks we are on official Avengers business. Also if they ask what that business is, we are integrating you into the 21st century. Although you have a much better grasp on it than Cap does so…" When we got to the Smithsonian I walked up to the counter. "Two tickets under Parker please."

I was handed 2 tickets. I handed one to Bucky. We made a beeline straight for the Howling Commandos exhibit. After we had gotten everything we needed we headed back to the quinjet making our way back to Avengers Tower in New York. Not soon after Bucky and I finished my assignment for AP World History. The following Monday when I turned the assignment in. My teacher gave my paper a once over.

"Peter who did you talk to about your project?"

"Well I went on a business trip to D.C with my adopted family which took me to the exhibit addy the Smithsonian, then proceeded to talk to my boss because his father was a very important person during the war. Which got me an interview with not one but two former Howling Commandos." I left class with a very perplexed teacher. When Ned asked me if I wanted to hang out after school I replied with, "Sorry Ned I am taking Capsicle and Bucky to a one time showing WWII documentary. Dad is throwing a surprise birthday party for Cap and wants me to get them out of the tower. Dad did say you and M.J are invited if you would like to go. It's tonight semi-formal see you later. I left for the parking lot where I knew Happy would be waiting for me. As my luck works have it Flash had to have overheard my conversation with Ned because the next thing I knew I was getting pushed into the row of lockers.

"Look it's Penis Parker lier extraordinaire. You think you're so special getting fake help from your fake family, and your fake boss. Let me tell you something you are nothing. Do you understand NOTHING." Flash walked away leaving me with a horrible passion in my shoulder from the metal locks. I got outside and found instead of Happy, Capsicle and Bucky standing in front of a very conspicuous black SUV. Of course Cap was wearing a pair of nerd glasses, a baseball cap, hoodie and high tops. It is not a good look for him. Bucky on the other hand was going for more of a biker vibe. He was wearing aviators, a leather jacket, distressed jeans, boots, and a single black leather glove. They both looked ridiculous and like they didn't belong together. It was a funny scene. I climbed into the SUV and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"So Peter since you never got around to explaining it to me on Saturday how exactly are you Stark's kid?"

"Oh right that little information bomb. Yeah so back in his playboy days here slept with my mom and the rest is history. Also he didn't know until a couple years ago."

"Pete."

"Yes Capsicle?"

"Why are we going to a documentary about something we lived?"

"Because now you get to experience it from the outside perspective. It's going to be fun. Besides it's about the Howling Commandos. I had to beg my dad to let me go. He thinks anything that involves my grandfather is a work of fiction. Since you both knew him back in the day dad said I could go if you both were with me. So here were are."

"Peter what is it worth you and the Howling Commandos?"

"I think they are fascinating. A ragtag team lead by America's Golden boy. Fighting the Nazis and Hydra. Braving losing each other and war. Finding the strength to survive no matter the odds against you. It's the stud legends stress made out of."

"You forgot an insane amount of drinking. I do mean insane amount." I laughed and continued to give Cap directions until we had reached our destination. I went and got our tickets while Steve and Bucky argued over the candy choices. In the end I got all of them. Candy is great. We got the best seats in the theater; center of the back row right beneath the projector. The movie began and opened with Steve Rogers in Military training. Once the movie's credits rolled I stood up and ushered the "old" men out of the aisle. We got back in the SUV and headed back to the Tower. We took the elevator back up to the common room floor. When we got there the floor was dark and nobody seemed to be around. I noticed Bucky snuck to his hiding space and I turned towards the light switch. Of course Capsicle was on alert due to the fact that no one was around.

I flipped the switches and then "SURPRISE!!" The decorations, and people sprang from their hiding spots. "Happy Birthday Cap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's december but I wanted to write a party for Cap. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	6. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Avengers get called away on a mission. Peter gets left with Rhodey and Sam. He invites M.J and Ned to the tower. They all play video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another update. Only four chapter left. Happy 2020.

I was staring at my ceiling thinking about my life. I had learned that Tony Stark was my father. I lived with the Avengers. Steve and Bucky were super chill. Clint was my prank partner. Loki rather interested with Shakespeare. Thor stilled used my lightsabers to warm up his pop-tarts. Bruce Banner renowned scientist worked with me in the lab sometimes. Everything was rather exciting. School was going as expected. M.J and I had been dating for almost 8 months. Spider-Man was getting good press as the hero of Queens. Everything was going my way.

About a three after Capsicle's birthday I was spending a relaxing Saturday in my room. Unfortunately when you live with the Avengers relaxing doesn't happen. FRIDAY's voice rang throughout the top floors jarring me from my thoughts.

"Incoming transition from Nick Fury." I left my room to go see if I needed to do anything. The entire team was gathered in the common room in front of a hologram.

"Mr. Stark?" I paused hoping dad had heard me. I tried again, "Mr. Stark?" This time he turned towards the sound of my voice. Unfortunately so did everyone else including the hologram of Nick Fury.

"Stark why is a child standing behind you?" Fury had asked with a tone of slight disapproval.

"He's my intern. Peter what's up?"

"I was chilling when FRIDAY some and wanted to make sure everything was okay. Mr. Fury doesn't usually call ever." I tried to hide the fear in mmt voice because when Fury called it's because he has a mission for them.

"Right. Peter go to the kitchen to eat something. You look pale. We will finish up here and then I will come talk to you." I nodded and left heading for the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and apple juice from the fridge. I had just finished my snack when 5 of the original Avengers walked in. It seemed odd that Nat wasn't with them.

"Pete several of us have to go on a mission."

After checking who was in the room I spoke. "Dad I figured as much. What do you want me doing? Also how many of you are going? Where are you going?"

"Most of the team is going. The only two who are staying are Wilson and Rhodey. You will be staying with them. You know I can't tell you where we are going."

"Dad. I'm almost 16 I don't need a babysitter. Can I just have Ned and M.J over instead?"

"They aren't babysitters besides the only they are staying is because they just got back from a mission. Yes you can have your friends over. No going in my lab, your lab or any lab. The same thing applies for rooms. We will be back when we get back. Pepper is in her office." Dad gave me a hug and we walked out of the kitchen to where everyone else was. Mr. Wilson was sitting next to Rhodey in the couch. I joined them, pulled out my phone and produced to text Ned and M.J.

* * *

 **_The Amazing Nerd:_ **Dad just called on a last minute mission with most of the other Avengers. He said you could come over if you wanted.

 _The Scare Glare:_ Sounds like it'd be pretty boring.

 _Guy in the_ _Chair:_ M.J, Avengers is never boring. Peter my mom said I could go.

 _The Scare Glare:_ Ned really? I can go too. Have Happy pick us up I don't want to have to walk.

 **_The Amazing Nerd:_ **Okay. Dad also texted since he doesn't know when they are getting back you both can spend the night.

* * *

"FRIDAY can you please have Happy meet me in the garage."

"Happy is on his way to the garage Baby Stark." I groaned everytime she changes what she calls me. I think Dad is messing with her to mess with me again.

"Uncle Rhodey. I am going out for like two hours. I am picking up my friends. Dad said I could."

"I take it you're taking Happy with you?"

"Yup Happy is driving."

"Stay safe." I walked away. In my haste I'd forgotten that Mr. Wilson didn't know the truth about me. Faintly I heard him ask Rhodey, "Who's his father?" Rhodey laughed at this and replied, "You'll have to ask Peter that." Happy was waiting for me. I climbed into the SUV and started talking. 

"Hey Happy. We are picking up Ned and M.J. Then we are picking up Cold Stones because I want ice cream."

"Does your dad know?"

"Of course." Dad didn't know about the ice cream part but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. We sat in silence until he pulled up outside of Ned's building. I went inside and rang the buzzer. Ned exited a few minutes later carrying an overnight bag. When we got to the car Happy was standing at the trunk. He took Ned's bag and put in the trunk while we got in the car. Ned and I talked about what we were going to do. When we pulled up outside of M.J's building I repeated the same thing I did at Ned's. When all three of us were sitting in SUV we started talking.

"So we are getting ice cream before heading back to the tower. Did you guys finish their homework?"

Ned replied first. "Yeah. Where are we getting ice cream from?" Just as Ned added that last part we pulled up to Cold Stones. Happy went inside leaving us in the car for several minutes when he came back here was carrying a bag.

20 minutes later we got back to the tower.

Ned and M.J grabbed their bags and Happy grabbed the ice cream. We headed for the elevator. Once we got in the elevator it instantly headed up for the common room floor. Mr. Wilson and Rhodey were still sitting on the couch. They were watching something on TV. Ned and M.J took their bags to my room and joined me in the kitchen where I had started pulling out ice cream. Happy knowing me had also gotten an ice cream cake. We each grabbed a carton of our favourite flavor mine being mint chocolate chip cookie dough. The three of us walked to where Mr. Wilson and Rhodey were at. Noticing they were watching the news, I sighed.

"Rhodey can we play Wii?" Mr. Wilson perked up at this.

"I don't care. Sam do you care if they play Wii?"

"No but they have to let me play with them." We nodded and the four of us grabbed controllers.

"Peter we should play Mario Kart." Ned suggested. Mr. Wilson smiled and M.J was completely indifferent as always. I grabbed the disk and put it in.

We each picked our characters. Mr. Wilson was Yoshi, Ned was Lugi, M.J was Princess Peach much to Ned and I's surprise. I chose Mario. We selected the four courses we wanted to race and our vehicles. Ned won the first two, M.J won the third and I won the last. The race I won was on my favorite course Rainbow road.

"How the hell did I lose four times to teenagers?" Rhodey was laughing.

I answered,  "Mr. Wilson it's because we are teenagers. We also go to a very nerdy school." Ned nodded in agreement.

"Okay but still. Until you Mr. Parker showed up I was the reigning champion at Mario Kart not that Clint didn't try and replace me several times."

"Mr. Wilson you don't have to call me Mr. Parker. Well I am here now. I am the reigning champion. You are second place. Hey one thing I noticed when I passed you I was…" I was cut off by Mr. Wilson.

"Don't say it. Don't say it. Kid…"

"On your left." Mr. Wilson groaned Rhodey was laughing, Ned was confused and M.J was eating her ice cream.

"How do you even know about?"

"Well…" I paused, "Capsicle told me. I was asking the original six Avengers about funny stories of how they met some of the new ones. Cap told me about D.C how he met you. I was also told about Vision, The Twins, Ant-Man…" I trailed off at the look on Mr. Wilson's face.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah apparently the guy that told Mr. Lang that you were looking for him told him this really roundabout thing that is actually quite funny. Mr. Wilson why do you call Ant-Man tic tac?"

"One please stop calling me Mr. Wilson. Sam is totally okay. The reason is because he can shrink down to the size of a tic tac."

"Mr. Sam, what's it like being friends with Captain America?" Ned asked looking absolutely intrigued with getting to talk to a new Avenger.

"Well he showed up at my house with Natasha and I gave them a place to lay low. It's interesting."

"What just because you have seen and met me more I am chopped liver?" Rhodey asked in a joking manner. The three of us knew this of course so M.J spoke for the first time in a while.

"Well… Yeah. I mean unless you can give me something about Peter that I can use as blackmail later yup you're chopped liver." I was shocked, my own girlfriend wanted blackmail on me.

"Oh let me tell you. Peter when he first met the rest of the team started absolutely fangirling over Banner. Peter when he found out that he was going to live here fell face first into his pasta. Like slipped on the floor and ended up getting his spaghetti everywhere. It was hilarious." I was blushing scarlet. Ned and Sam were laughing so hard they were crying. M.J had a smirk on her face she doesn't really laugh. FRIDAY seemed to know what Rhodey was going to ask before he asked and the video started playing.

"Peter."

"Yeah dad?"

"I need you to pick out your paint color for your bedroom walls." Peter was walking from the kitchen to the living room. He was carrying a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Why?"

"Because I finally got your aunt to let you move in with me."

"Dad one more time? You want me living here?"

"Yeah, May thought it would be nice for you." The next thing shown is Peter tripping over his foot and and falling sending the plate of food up in the air and back down on his head.

"So Peter is your last name Parker or Stark?" I coughed looking at Sam, "What was that?"

"Cut the nonsense I know the secret. Tony's your dad isn't he?" Sam gave me the nice try look.

"Yeah okay. You know big deal. Half of the Avengers know at this point. The only ones who don't are Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff, and the black panther and his sister. Cool"

I stood up to put my ice cream in the freezer. I saw a note from dad on the counter.

"Peter, have fun getting ice cream. Tell your friends I said hey. Behave don't stress Happy out." I laughed of course he knew I was going to get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be another chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed. The second story in this series is in the works. Stay tuned.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	7. The Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to cheer up Wanda. A movie night and baseball game ensue. Invites are given, drinks are ordered, and headlines are made. All classics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again no several month waiting period this time. I am very proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

It took two days for the team to come back from their mission. I had gotten home from school when I heard the faint sounds of the quinjet landing. Smiling to myself I grabbed my homework out of my backpack. I guess none of the Avengers were expecting me because when they walked in, they didn't see me. Nor did they hear me. When I spoke it made several of them jump.

"Mr. Stark welcome back." He and several others jumped at the sound of my voice. I laughed at their nervousness.

"Kid what are you doing here? It's only 1:30 you should be at school."

"Somebody spilt chemicals in one of the labs causing a fire, so we all got sent home early."

"It wasn't you was it?"

"No I follow lab safety. If I didn't Pepper wouldn't allow me in the lab with you. You would lose your irreplaceable intern." I smiled at the last part because Dad does whatever Pepper wants to keep being able to work with ne in his lab.

"True. If you didn't follow lab protocols she wouldn't allow you in there for a while." Bruce who looked tired laughed.

"Tony when do you ever follow lab safety. You tried to change the ark reacted in your chest on your own. Pepper had to come help you. You have a smoothie maker in your lab. Your lab user to be your garage. You don't believe in lab protocols. We created an android that could have turned out to kill us in your lab. Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Yeah yeah. Peter has to follow them though."

"You know that android is standing right here." Vision added in his normal tone.

"Sorry Vision." Came Bruce's muffled voice. "I'm going to bed I need sleep." A mumbled agreement came from the rest of the team. They each headed for the elevator to go to their respective rooms. I was left alone with Ms. Maximoff.

"Are you not tired Ms. Maximoff?"

"Oh no not really." Her accent was thick. She seemed upset by something. I got up from my seat and headed into the kitchen. She looked up and followed me with her eyes. I grabbed a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider, a bottle and two glasses. I walked back to where she was sitting and opened the bottle. I poured us each a glass and then sat back down.

"Here you go Ms. Maximoff I always drink apple cider when I am feeling blue."

"Thanks Peter. Why do know where Stark keeps the apple cider?" Because I stashed it there. My dad doesn't care. He let's me stash it where I want."

"Your dad? Stark?"

"Yeah. He's my dad. We do cool things together."

"Yeah I got that. Stark doesn't do the whole mentor thing. You two seem so close I could tell."

"You want to talk about what's got you down."

"Well we were on the mission and there was the two kids, twins. I tried to save them but…" She paused tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"It reminded me of my brother."

"I get that. My uncle and parents died when I was younger. Even though they have been gone for years the pain of their loss."

"I understand that. We were quite close." As Ms. Maximoff continued to reminisce I pulled us each another glass of cider.

"So what's it like being Stark's son?"

"You know boring. We spend a lot of time working in his lab. What about you? How do you like to spend your time?"

"I like reading, hanging out with Nat and Bucky, watching movies, that kind of stuff."

"What book are you currently reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"My aunt loves that book. Have you seen any of the movies?"

"No not yet. I've been meaning to."

"You know what. We should get Mom, Ms. Romanoff, my aunt, M.J, and you and watch it. We could do it Friday night. Kick out everyone else so it would be all the women and myself because I secretly love that book."

"Okay sounds like fun. You should arrange it. Oh and Peter call me Wanda." Wanda walked away with a small smile on her face. I cleaned up the cups and the bottle. I started making invitations for the movie. I used a very fancy font and a parchment style paper.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to a viewing of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice._

_Attire: Pajamas_

_Time: 9 O'clock PM Friday October 11th_

_Location: The Viewing Room, Avengers' Tower, New York, New York_

_Gifts: Please bring shareable food._

_Please note Men other than Peter Parker are not to be allowed. I have something that I am sending them all to. I hope you are able to make it._

_Sincerely, Peter Parker_

* * *

Once I was happy with the invite. I mailed one to each of the invited. It was funny mailing the invites caused a little drama for the males not invited.

"Pepper you have mail. Looks like some formal invite for something." Dad's voice rang out through the penthouse.

"What am I getting invited to?" Dad handed Mom the invite I had created. I watched as she opened it. She read it and laughed. "I need to put this on my calendar."

"What's it for and do I have to go?" Dad asked trying to grab the invite from her hand.

"No you are not invited. Only I am." I watched as Dad pouted about not being invited.

Ms. Romanoff's and Wanda's invites were sitting on the bar in the common room the next morning.

"Wanda you and Nat have mail." Capsicle called.

"We do?" Wanda asked as she walked into the common room.

"Nat you have mail." Clint called. It seemed strange that she hadn't come in yet. She is usually the first one up. She walked in a few minutes later with Bruce following behind her.

"I got it. I have mail. My only question, why do I have mail?" Capsicle and Clint shrugged and I kept eating my cereal. "Did anyone else get an invite?"

"I did." Came Wanda's reply. She showed Ms. Romanoff her invite. "I believed Pepper received once as well."

"What did you get invited to?"

"A thing." Ms. Romanoff glared at Clint when he tried to grab her invite.

The week passed in a normal fashion since the male Avengers needed to be out of the tower I also sent them invites.

* * *

**You have been invited to game seven of the World Series. The flight to Houston leaves at 5 o'clock pm. Enjoy the game. Do not come back until the next morning. Directions to a sports bar are included, as is your ticket for the game.**

* * *

When it was time for the movie I put on my Star Wars pajamas and grabbed several bottles of apple cider and a bottle opener. I made my way to the viewing room. M.J and Aunt May were already there. Mom, Wanda, and Ms. Romanoff arrived a few minutes later.

"Peter I have a question. Where did you send everyone else?"

I smiled, "Houston."

"Why did you send them to Houston?"

"I sent them to game seven of the World Series. Then they are going to a bar. They won't be back until morning. Our movie shall remain interrupted. I do hope they make the news. I would love that headline.

 **_World's Greatest Heroes Baseball Fans. _ **It would make the front page of every paper in America." When I had finished my response. Everyone was laughing in their own ways.

Before we started the movie we made a fort of pillows and blankets to get comfortable. We started the movie, passing around food and drinks. When it was over we all fell asleep telling stories.

The next morning we awoke to the sound of the quinjet landing.

"Sounds like they are back. I do hope they made the news." The six of us left the viewing room to see nine people in varying stages of hangover. Several such as Vision and Capsicle weren't. Dad, Clint and Sam were very. Everyone else was somewhere in between. I started laughing because it was the funniest scene I had seen in awhile.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. What the hell did you send us to a bar for? How the hell did you get Thor to bring Asgardian mead? And what the hell did the six of you do last night?" Dad asked staring at me with a look of pride and confusion.

"I knew that whoever won the World Series there would be parties in most of the sports bars in Houston. Hence the sending the nine of you to a bar. All I did was ask Mr. Loki very nicely if he could find a way for Capsicle to get somewhat drunk so the responsible one's thinking would be skewed. Vision I do believe kept track of the rest of you. We watched a movie and ate snacks."

"Did you make it on the news?" Mom asked in a hopeful voice.

"Probably. _**The World's Greatest Heroes Drinking in Local Bar**_." I started laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"Good job. I have things called homework to do. M.J would you care to join me?" She nodded in agreement.

At once May, Mom, and Dad yelled, "THE DOOR STAYS OPEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will next update. T'Challa and Shuri are next. Only three more chapters to go. Stay awesome my dedicated readers. I hope you enjoyed this very crazy chapter. Sorry if it seemed kinda everywhere. I wrote what I felt like. In case anyone was wondering which version of Pride and Prejudice they Watched it was the A&E version. It's one of my favorite books and movies. Leave a comment with your favorite classic novel.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	8. Halloween & Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and Shuri visit. The avengers have a Halloween party. Peter learns he is worthy. He doesn't believe it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update. Only two more chapters left. I hope you enjoy. I have to say I have never seen a vine ever. Nor have I finished watching Black Panther. Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Sorry the title sucks. I couldn't think of anything else.

Halloween. The time to be whomever you'd like. Picking out costumes and getting free candy. I was excited.

"Peter." Dad called from the kitchen.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know what you will be dressing up as for Halloween."

"I am dressing up as…" I was cut off by the sound of a jet landing outside. "Dad are we expecting guests?"

"I knew there was something I was forgetting. Yeah T'Challa and his sister are coming to discuss the business collaboration."

"The king of Wakanda is here?" I tried to flatten my hair.

"Boss, King T'Challa and Princess Shuri are here. Shall I send them up?" FRIDAY's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes Fri, send them up." The elevator dinged not soon after. Out step the king, a girl around my age with Princess Leia type buns, and a fierce looking woman with a head tattoo.

"Dr. Stark good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well your Majesty.

"T'Challa is okay. May I introduce my sister Shuri and Okoye."

"Pleasure to meet you. This is Peter, he's my intern." I slightly waved leaned over and whispered in my dad's ear.

"I'm going to my lab." He nodded and I walked away. When I made it to my lab I continued working on my Halloween costume. I didn't notice the door for my lab open until a girl spoke. 

"Stark said I could work here."

"Oh oh okay." I stuttered. "I'm Peter."

"I'm Shuri. What are you working on?"

"My Halloween costume."

"Cool." She looked around the lab her gaze stopping on my Star Wars stuff on a table. "Are those lightsabers?"

"Yeah. I made them. They actually work. Though they can only cut like hair and stuff."

"You ever had a battle with them?" She asked with a malicious look in her eyes. I caught her drift.

"No I haven't. We totally should. Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"16. What colors are there?"

"Blue and red."

"I call being the jedi."

"Good red is my favorite color. Plus Darth Vader is Awesome. Although Kilo Ren is cool too."

"Skywalker all the way." We said this last part together. I handed her the blue one. We powered them up.

"FRIDAY plays Star Wars opening theme." The theme started playing. I slowly backed closer to the door. It opened and the fuel began. The thing we forgot to account for was everyone else. We dueled our way into the common room. Shuri got on a chair and exclaimed.

"Anakin it's over. I have the high ground." My spider sense alerted me to more people in the common room watching. We reached a draw and Shuri and I being Gen Z kids got on YouTube to watch vine compilations. We took the ice bucket challenge. We posted this on YouTube. We challenged everyone in the Avengers to do it as well. Me being me forgot that Ned and M.J were coming over today. When they got here Shuri and I were working on a random project.

"Peter your dad said we could come to your lab." Ned stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Shuri. "Peter that's the princess of Wakanda."

"Hi." Ned looked ready to faint. M.J looked slightly interested.

"Shuri this is my best friend Ned and my girlfriend M.J."

"Pleasure."

"Peter we were going to get changed into our costumes." M.J said looking bored.

"Okay give me a few minutes."

"Peter has been tight lipped about what he's dressing up as. I was wondering if one of you could tell me?"

"Yeah no problem. Peter's going as…" M.J put her hand over Ned's mouth. Then proceeded to drag him from my lab.

"I gave up. Sorry Shuri. I will see you tonight at the party."

I walked in the same direction as Ned and M.J. When I reached my room I knocked, the door swung open and I entered. Ned was dressed as Spider-Man. I had made him a suit myself. M.J was dressed as Rosa Parks. It reminded me of something I had heard her say at the Washington Monument. I grabbed my costume off of my desk chair. I headed into my bathroom. As I stared at my reflection, I recalled the day I discovered the Vulture weapons. I had done my Thor impression in the Mirror. Thor has always been my favorite Avenger. The only thing that would make my costume more realistic is if I had mjölnir

"Guys what do you think?" I walked out of my bathroom. Ned and M.J were both speechless, though for different reasons.

"Dude you look awesome!" We did our handshake, earning an eye roll from M.J.

"Nice costume loser."

"Nice costume yourself." The three of us headed for the elevator. We took it to the common room floor where the party would be held. Shuri was dressed as Princess Leia. She walked over to where we were standing.

"Original. You dressed as Thor. I would've thought you'd have come as Iron Man, after all he is your father."

"I used to dress as him when I was younger. Before I found out he was my father." The four of us headed over to where some of the other Avengers were located.

"Dad." I said as he was taking a drink of grape juice.

"Kid you betrayed me. How could you do this to me?"

"Very easily." I replied with a smirk. Getting laughter from these others.

"Young Peter." Thor's booming voice sounded from somewhere behind me. "You dressed as me. I am flattered."

"Mr. Thor hi. Yeah I dressed as you. We studied you in my physics class. Okay I'm going to go now bye." I turned and ran in the opposite direction. Faintly I heard the conversation.

"When Peter puts down his fake hammer we replace it with the real one." I didn't think anything of it until M.J asked me to get her more punch. I put down my hammer on the floor and grabbed our cups. I filled the cups and walked back over.

"Here you go M.J." I handed her the cup and kissed her cheek. I finished my punch and reached for my hammer. I picked it up and went back to mingling. I never even noticed all of the Avengers staring at me walking around with the hammer.

"Dad can you hold this? I need to fix my wig." I handed him the hammer and readjusted my wig. The minute he took the hammer his arm jerked down until the hammer hit the floor.

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah no I'm fine."

"Did I make the replica too heavy? I guess I didn't notice because of my super strength."

"Yeah that's probably why." I picked it up off of the floor. Shuri came running up to me.

"Dude. You're worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"Ruling Asgard." Loki's voice spoke from behind me.

"What do you mean? How am I worthy of ruling Asgard?"

"Odin put a spell on the hammer. Whoever wields this hammer should he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor. You are wielding the hammer you are worthy."

"What? No this is my replica. Thor is holding Mjölnir." I pointed to the good in question. At that very moment here handed the hammer to dad, who passed it to Capsicle, who passed it to Clint, and so on and so forth. "Why wouldn't the Avengers be worthy?" At that very moment Shuri took the hammer from my hand. 

"Look." It dropped with a thunk like it had done when I handed it to dad.

"Oh." I froze. "Mr. Thor I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your hammer."

"You didn't we switched them out." Dad spoke with a smile on his face. "You can visit Asgard after you graduate college."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Natasha's up next. I hope you enjoyed. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	9. Languages & Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now all but one Avenger knows about. Though the last to know may have been the first. Peter wants to decorate the tower, the Avengers help him. He also learns that he can pick up on languages really fast shocking just about everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine down one to go. When I checked when I first posted this I realized it has almost been one year. I can't believe it's been that long. I want to talk everytime one of you for giving this a read. The parts where Peter is talking in another language I will just leave in english I will just asterisk them so know.

Halloween passed, Thanksgiving passed, as did Christmas and New Years. Before long the start of February was here. By now most of, if not all of the Avengers know I am Tony's son.

With the start of February comes Valentine's day. Good grief. Hearts, candy flowers, love is in the air. My school sells singing valograms to people so on Valentine's day you can get serenaded with a love song.

"Hey dad!" I called from the kitchen.

"I'm in the lab." I walked towards the lab and entered.

"Hey I have a question. Can I decorate the tower for Valentine's day?"

"Sure why not could be fun." He responded never looking up from what he was working on.

"I'm going to get the Avengers in on this."

"You have fun. If you need to buy something use the card in the junk drawer."

"Okay. See you later." I left and headed back to the kitchen.

"Friday. I need to make a general announcement."

"Okay mini."

"To all Avengers. Please make your way to conference room 7 for a meeting." I ran to the conference room and grabbed what I needed. The Avengers except dad shuffled in.

"Peter?" Several of them gave me looks of confusion.

"So next Friday is Valentine's day. Tony said I can decorate the tower. He also did say I can use you all to help."

"Why not call him dad. We all know." A female voice replied. I turned to look at who spoke. It was Natasha Romanov the freaking Black Widow. She was leaning against the door frame smirking.

"You know?" I stuttered.

"Yeah hello I'm me. World renowned spy and assassin."

"Right okay moving on." I told the Avengers the plan and had one odd them take me shopping. We got glitter, ribbon, balloons, glue, crepe paper, and a bunch of other stuff. While everyone else worked on the internal decorations I got to work on what I was doing for the front of the building.  Being Spider-Man has it's perks. In only my mask, sweatpants, and a white tank top I scaled the building and began. In the huge red window paint I wrote, "I love you New York. Love Spider-Man" I put glitter all over it, and then had M.J draw a photo of the Avengers with hearts in their eyes. It was great. He headed back inside where everyone else was putting the finishing touches in their work. I kept the window art covered for a week. The week of Valentine's Day I revealed it to the public. School was blah as usual.

One day I found Miss Romanov drinking coffee when I came down stairs.

"How long did you know?"

"Since the week we moved in. You were kinda obvious. I also know you're Spider-Man." I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. 

"You know?"

"Yeah. The whole really old movie line. Plus the whole you two are never in the same room together helped." I nodded.

"Okay cool. I grabbed my cereal and left. When I got to school everyone was talking about the tower.

"That was so cool. I saw him painting it. He was only wearing his mask. I thought it was the suit that let him crawl up buildings." I heard it all. I smiled until Flash pointed something out.

"Penis Parker. Nice shirt. Spider-Man has the same one." I looked down at my shirt and could see very small paint flecks.

"Thanks. I gave him his." I sped walked to class avoiding people who may have overheard the conversation. When I got home, I headed to my room and started my homework. I took my shirt off and put it in the laundry. When dinner came I went and ate with everyone else that was in the tower. This is how we learned I can pick up on new languages fairly easily. Bucky and Nat were switching back in forth between Russian and German in a conversation. I was listening because they kept switching languages so easily. So I decided to ask a question.

*"Why are you guys so good at switching between languages?"* This got me slightly strange looks from everyone who had overheard. *"What did I do? I mean it's a valid question. They both keep switching between Russian, German and something else that sounds like Latin. But I mean it can't be latin, it's a dead language."*

"I mean if you can learn to read and write in Latin why wouldn't you be able to speak it?" Natasha replied in I guess Latin.

Without me realizing it the three of us were having a language conversation in another language, three actually. This is when Mom and Dad walked in.

"See Pep she can speak Latin. You said you can't speak it because it's dead."

*"Hey Dad, Mom. How are you guys?"* I got some strange looks from my dad until he turned towards Bucky and Natasha.

"What language is he speaking in? Why is speaking in it? And what the hell?"

"He keeps switching up between Russian, Latin, and German. Barnes and I were having a conversation in those languages and I guess Peter picked up on them." She just shrugged.

"I wasn't speaking english?" I exclaimed, causing everyone else to laugh. "Dad we should totally test this. This is so cool." He nodded, then spoke.

"Red, Barnes congrats, you now have a new job. Peter's linguistics teachers." After dinner was over only the three of us were left. I was bouncing with excitement.

"So Peter, what languages do you want to learn?"

"I'm open to anything."

"Cool. Barnes we should set a schedule. I can do Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"Good, I can do Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"That works with me. Well I have to go do stuff. Bye." I ran towards my room and changed into my Spider-Man costume, opened the window and webbed out into the busy streets of Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool right. You all know the drill. Leave a comment, like it, whatever you want to do. I have run out of Avengers to have Peter meet but there is still one chapter left. I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine of The Avengers Meet.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed comment on which Avenger should find out next.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
